


Reading

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleebee, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake was quietly reading, then Yang arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3uqr1e/blake_cant_just_read_merryyy87/cxgzx0o?context=3
> 
> Image source: https://i.imgur.com/aL6uBUP.png

Blake picked up the sound of Yang's approach as she read. Yang sighed softly as she busied about, dropping her bag and stretching, before she heard Yang sit down behind her, then she felt Yang's arms gently wrap around her, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

She waited to hear a question, pun or quip from Yang, but none came. Yang rested her chin on Blake's shoulder and read along with her. Blake slowed her reading speed, partly because Yang couldn't read as quickly, and partly because the feeling of Yang's body close to hers was distracting.

Blake felt Yang's rhythmic breathing on her neck, and Yang squeezed her a little tighter.

After a dozen pages Yang got up. Blake slipped a bookmark to mark her place and turned to Yang.

"You alright?" She asked.

Yang gave her a small smile.

"I was having a bad day and... I needed to be close to you." Yang sighed, Blake noticing her body posture looking slumped.

Blake nodded. "Want to come sit back down? I could tell you were getting into the story."

Yang's smile was wider this time.


End file.
